SOS d'un terrien en détresse
by eric clutter
Summary: SPOILS sur le chapitre 61 ! Après avoir parlé avec Leo, Vincent reste seul dans la salle et repense à tout ce qu'il a fait pour... son frère.


****Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale Starmania et est chantée par Norman Groulx.****

**Je dédicace cette songfic à Raiu-chan pour son anniversaire (31 mai) ^^ Bon anniversaire et bonne lecture Raiu ! ;)**

_SOS d'un terrien en détresse_

Après sa discussion avec Léo, Vincent a souhaité être seul. Il s'assied sur le siège en face de lui et sort un magnétophone de sa poche. Il le met en route pour écouter la musique enregistré dessus... SOS d'un terrien en détresse, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

_Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs._

Gilbert Nightray ou de son surnom Raven ou Gil. Serviteur fidèle et dévoué à Oz Vessalius et ce, jusqu'à la mort. Je suis encore fasciné par l'admiration sans faille que tu voues à ton maître et aujourd'hui, je souhaite toujours que tu m'aimes autant que lui grand frère. Seulement c'est impossible, je le sais très bien.

_Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure._

Tu m'apprécies un peu malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais subir par le passé et ces derniers temps. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse appeler cela de l'amour fraternel. La relation que nous avons ne ressemble guère à celle qu'entretienne deux frères en temps normal. Le fait que tu n'es pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir de notre enfance à tous les deux avec Elliot n'est pas là pour arranger les choses.

_Voici le S.O.S, d'un terrien en détresse._

Je suis désormais ton ennemi Gil, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te blesserais si nous devions nous affronter. Je n'ai qu'un seul but en tête et c'est cet objectif que je désire accomplir plus que tout au monde pour toi grand frère. Et cette chose que je dois accomplir... tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est.

_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre, j'aimerais mieux être un oiseau, je suis mal dans ma peau._

On a surmonté les difficultés dans notre enfance mais être avec toi me suffit pour être aux anges. Nous avons quand même partagé de bons moments ensemble malgré la difficulté et ils resteront gravés dans mon cœur jusqu'au jour où tu me verras disparaître de ta vie. Oui, je veux obtenir la volonté de l'Abysse et avec ce pouvoir... je veux que Léo libère le monde de mon existence.

_Je voudrais voir le monde à l'envers, si jamais c'était plus beau, plus beau vu d'en haut... d'en haut._

Si il est trop difficile de tuer l'homme appelé Vincent Nightray... on peut toujours changer le passé et faire que ma première respiration soit aussi ma dernière. De cette façon... Gil va être capable de... vivre dans un bonheur éternel. Je... je veux donner à Gil un passé sans moi.

_J'ai toujours confondu la vie, avec les bandes dessinées._

D'un naturel souriant tout en étant doté d'un côté sadique qui n'est nécessaire que lorsque je dois protéger mon frère bien-aimé. Un tel état d'esprit sonne légèrement faux mais qu'y puis-je ? Mon âme est représenté pas ces critères et mon côté « dangereux » apparaît aussi lorsque je rencontre des individus méprisables comme le duc Nightray.

_J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose, je sens quelque chose._

Depuis quand mes sentiments fraternels ont mués en une chose de plus importante, de plus magnifique au point de m'émouvoir rien qu'en y repensant ? Je l'ignore mais je sais que rien au monde ne saurait mieux me combler que le bonheur de Gil.

_Qui m'attire, qui m'attire, qui m'attire vers le haut._

Mon esprit s'éveille sous un nouveau jour, j'ai commis un grand nombre de meurtres et ça, rien ne peut l'effacer.

_Au grand loto de l'univers, j'ai pas tiré le bon numéro, je suis mal dans ma peau._

Cela aurait été mieux si nous ne nous étions pas rencontré... je n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ça. Je me dis ça tout le temps mais je n'en pense pas un mot.

_J'ai pas envie d'être un robot, métro boulot dodo._

Peut-être qu'une existence monotone m'aurait paru ennuyeuse car après tout, je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres. Pourtant si on me donne la chance de réécrire l'histoire, je le ferais !

_Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs._

Je dépéris peu à peu jusqu'au jour où je disparaitrais définitivement de la surface de la Terre.

_Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure._

Quand je suis d'une humeur plus sombre que d'accoutumée, je m'isole dans un coin le temps de recouvrir mon état d'esprit initial.

_Je crois capter des ondes, venues d'un autre monde._

Je pourrais rejoindre Elliot dans l'autre monde. Il est mon exact opposé et je l'aime vraiment même s'il ne détrône pas Gil dans mon cœur.

_J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre, j'aimerais mieux être un oiseau, je suis mal dans ma peau._

Un type à l'allure joyeuse et qui se trimballe avec une paire de ciseaux en permanence. En dépit de son apparence, ce type voue un amour plus que sincère à son grand frère bien-aimé. Je suis né en t'aimant et je mourrais en t'aimant de toute mon âme Gil nii-san.

_Je voudrais voir le monde à l'envers, j'aimerais mieux être un oiseau..._

Voler tranquillement à travers l'horizon bleu du matin sans aucune chaîne me retenant au sol. Je peux ainsi te surveiller sans problème Nii-san. Tu es mon trésor le plus précieux Gil et je souhaite te préserver de tout danger sans que personne ne te touche.

_Dodo l'enfant doooooo._

Je me vois encore te caresser les cheveux la nuit quand tu es profondément endormi il y a quelques jours. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais mais ça a toujours le même côté apaisant tout en étant terriblement agréable à la fois. La dernière fois que je me suis rendu dans ta chambre quand tu es en train de dormir, j'ai agi différemment...

Je me suis assis sur un côté de ton lit, j'ai penché mon visage dans tes cheveux afin d'en sentir le parfum si délicieux qui en émane. Ensuite, je me suis laissé emporté par un désir que j'ai refoulé depuis trop longtemps, j'ai approché mes lèvres des tiennes... et puis... et puis je t'ai embrassé.

Ce n'est pas un simple baiser, rapidement après avoir pris possession de tes lèvres, j'y ai introduit ma langue que j'ai mélangé avec la tienne. Tout le long de cet échange tu ne t'es pas réveillé, une chance pour moi je suppose. Quand je me suis écarté, je rougis à cause de l'acte que je viens de commettre sans pour autant le regretter ne serait ce qu'un instant.

Dès que je me suis remis de mes émotions, je suis parti en te déclarant ces dernières paroles :

« Adieu Gilbert Nightray, je t'aime grand frère ! »

Suite à ce moment de nostalgie aussi bien mélancolique que doux, Vincent s'endort dans le fauteuil où il est assit... les larmes aux yeux.


End file.
